


Feeling Better

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn’t feel good, but she does feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "feel good"

The last thing Natasha remembered had been feeling cold, her vision swimming as the ground rushed up to meet her. Which was why it was very strange to wake up in a soft, warm bed, still feeling a little cold and achy around the edges, but so much better than she had expected.

“Hey, you’re awake,” said Pepper, sitting on the edge of their bed. She was wearing soft sweats, her hair down, and Natasha reached for her automatically. “You’ve been asleep all day. Feeling better?”

Pepper took her hand, lacing their fingers together, and Natasha smiled. “I am, actually.”

THE END


End file.
